Recruitment Boid
Once again, a dire clash of attitude and demeanor has come to the Rust Narrows in the form of the petit and shiny femme. Swivel is humming a chipper tune, and to some of the downtrodden residents, it is something os an affront. But they do little more than glare at her. There are a few, very few who appreciate that little burst of positive energy. And by few, maybe two or three. What was the femme's purpose? She'd been asking around and seeking out Backdrop. Her inquiries had lead her here, due to him awaiting a new ID. Lo' and behold, the familiar little mech is pacing a little impatiently near Hot Rod's secret hideout. Not too close, of course; that'd be stupid. Just in a place that had once been a park. Now, it was little more than a flat lot with some rusting decorations. At least he looks okay. Except for the new plating on his shoulder from the hospital, Backdrop looks pretty good. A flash yellow, a flit of mechanical wings... Well, that's certainly Buzzsaw, but, truthfully, there's no reason to hide... not on his part, at least. Maybe he's spying...but, overtly? It's hard to say, really. He's just there. This is his domain. The outcasts, the unfortunates, the miserable downtrodden... So like him. Or, how he used to be. He alights on a perch and looks towards the sound of...is that humming? He blinks his optics and leans forward. "Backdrop! Oy!" Swivel shouts when she spots the mech at the ruins of... something. A park. Swivel doesn't waste any time and begins trotting over to Backdrop, not even waiting for any indication of whether he even wants her around. At first, Backdrop jumps and whirls in TOTAL PANIC. Look at those wide optics; he looks like a turbofox puppy. It takes a couple of seconds for the little bot to calm down. "Swivel! ...Hi. Hey. What's going on? DID SOMETHING NEW HAPPEN?" Buzzsaw watches Swivel a bit intently until she moves on to visit a mech that's caught her attention. Hmm... He crouches and takes flight again, moving to a new perch to get a better vantage point and looks down at the pair. Hmm...so the one she called Backdrop is skittish? Interesting. Uh-oh. Just giving the femme a greeting is encouragement enough. She grabs the panicked-then-unpanicked little racer into a big hugs. Luckily, her strength is nothing remarkable, so even when giving Backdrop a squeeze there is little chance of her crushing him. "Mmmmmmmm!" "I was moighty worried boutcha, but by th'time I figgered which clinic ya's at, ya's gone. So I 'ad ta track ya down th'old fashioned way, yanno. Did I say I's worried? Coz I was. But ya seem t'be okay." Another squeeze, and then Swivel releases the mech, staring at him with a big grin. "Now y'kin tell me all 'bout wot 'appened." Swivel pauses, realising she had been over exciteable and talking fast. She exvents a long, calming sigh, and tough smiling, her smile is somewhat calmer as well. "I'm sorry I wun there to keep you safe." For the most part, Backdrop seems a little dumbfounded. Still, he returns the hug, calming down from the panic of 'SWIVEL IS HERE SOMETHING MUST BE WRONG' paranoia. "I don't even KNOW what happened. I went to do a delivery at Ibex, I didn't ask what was IN it, but these jerks said something was missing and then they robbed me and took my ID and said I owed them more shanix than Primus." A pause. "My ID has the address of a mailbox, though, so I don't think they'll find me there..." "And you did not think to ask what it was?" The bird clicks his beak, dropping down to perch overhead and look down at the two. "There are smarter ways to handle petty thugs like that... admittedly, that was a rather simple, if not effective, ruse to gain something needed." Buzzsaw looks towards Swivel, then back to Backdrop. "Did you see their faces?" Swivel listens, keeping constant optic contact with Backdrop as he explains. She has a very attentive and serious expression, but not a grim one. Once he is done explaining, she offers up an almost serene smile. "There now. I guess I f'got ta tell you some o' the risks bein' a courier. More of'en then not, the messenger gets shot." Swivel nods her head slowly. "I'm s'prised ya'd be put on a hazard job loik tha'. Usually, 'coz Steamcore stresses discretion, folk tell 'im if it's got any sorter dangerous or 'least request a more 'sperienced or armed courier... but I guess..." Swivel frowns. "...mebbe since...." Swivel looks very uneasy. "I'm sure ya 'eard 'bout th'mount o' couriers bein' ambushed. E' 'ad ta disconnect all the CTD's so that 'ooever 'ad mine coona spring anymore traps wither info on 'em." Backdrop would have heard about some of that around the office. "Guess... I really messed up. I coona LOOK at my fella couriers en'more... an..." Swivel suddenly goes quiet when a voice is added. And it isn't her or Backdrop. She looks around, twisting and craning her ner neck and torso until her purple optics catch sight of the yellow bird thing. "Oh, 'ullo there cutie!" Oh, Buzzsaw. You already established that Backdrop is skittish. At the new voice, Backdrop JUMPS, hides behind Swivel, and kind of trembles for a few seconds. He stares at Buzzsaw as if he might suddenly attack. Hey, he might! "I-I... What?" Oh. He wasn't under attack. "I saw them, but they work for Ibex. The super rich racing people. I know how THAT works." Backdrop pauses a moment before looking to Swivel. "Oh, I figured out who stole your datapad. Some jerk named Jackpot. Hot Rod knows him. He said he was gonna talk to you." Buzzsaw snaps his attention to Swivel... Cute? Did he just get called cute? He blinks his optics a few times before turning back to give Backdrop a look. "I know the manipulation of the wealthy against the less fortunate all too well. Outcasts, are we, viewed as less than deserving in their minds and deserving of nothing more than pity and torment." He scoffs softly. "Jackpot..." He looks at the two for a moment. "So you are both victims of this sort of opression? How unfortunate." "Jackpot! Tha' confirms it! E' is th'one 'oo stole from me. When I find 'im... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." Swivel clenches her hands into a fist, looking as though she is getting worked up, "I'm gonna tell 'im the consequences of 'is thoughtless 'n immoral actions, s'wot!" Okay. So that was anti-climatic. "Then I'll demand 'e apologise ta Steamcore." Swivel looks determined. "Then I'll tell Thundercracker where 'e is!" Swivel finally looks a little devious. However, she glances over at Buzzsaw again. "Mmmm yeah.... oppression.... though I dinna think it as oppression til recently. Jus kinner thought that's wot life was an' went with it." Backdrop looks from Swivel to the new bird mech with a confused, yet thoughtful expression. "Things could always be worse." He slowly moves away from hiding behind Swivel. Looks like he isn't terrified of Buzzsaw, any more. Progress! Buzzsaw says "Things could be worse...bah." He snorts and clicks his beak a moment. "Things could be better. Why settle for them as they are? Had I done that, me and my kind would be nothing more than fodder on the streets for others to spit on and trample over." He drops down to a perch a bit more at eye-level with them both. "So, that is why I say...why settle?" He has a rather, well, malicious tone. Well, maybe not malicious...mischevous? Deviant? Probably more like those. Swivel just stares at the bird. She tilts her head to the left. She tilts her head to the right. Then her head is back on straight, and her very large purple optics continue to peer at Buzzsaw. "Dun s'pose yanno Soundwave? E's a roight fine bloke tha dun stand fer that sorter treatment o' folks like you, or us." Well. That was a quick change of topic. The non-sequitur causes Backdrop to stop and stare at Swivel. So many new names have been introduced to him, lately. "There's a difference between 'settling' and 'not dying'..." Buzzsaw nods curtly. "Soundwave is family to me. None of us stand for that sort of maltreatment." He looks back at Backdrop and regards the mech for a moment. "Dying for something is better than living for nothing. You could be much more...your true capacity is not dictated by caste or form, nor is it limited to what you currently know. Knowledge is the great equalizer. Imagine what you could be if you helped bring about that equality. You could take your place amongst the great names of history that decided settling was worthless, not dying was overrated, and the course of history was rewritten by those who sought to make existence better for all." He would grin, if the beak allowed it. "Such glory is a great thing, yes...but so much better is knowing that your peers, those who suffer in the streets, will do so no more." There is a momentary distance look in Swivel's expression. "Family.... must be so nice..." she murmurs. She is quiet as she listens to the rest of Buzzsaw's speech. It is all sounding very familiar. Her expression goes carefully neutral as she regards the bird, only occasionally breaking optic contact. ""But I's also 'eard it's easier t'die fer wot ya b'lieve 'en t'live for it." "Fighting back gets people killed." Backdrop frowns deeply, brows furrowing in a bit of distress. "You talk all fancy with the whole 'knowledge is power' thing, but it also gets people KILLED. Innocent people die when idiots like us think we're bigger than we are!" A breath. "And before you go all 'their deaths wouldn't be in vain', well THAT isn't true, either! Innocent people get killed because of something stupid someone ELSE did in the name of 'justice' or 'knowledge' or whatever the slag and then NO ONE EVEN THINKS ABOUT THEM!" Buzzsaw looks at Swivel. "Then be stubborn. I know I have been." He looks at Backdrop. "I know about them! The innocent are not lost on me. The victims of conflict are always the ones hit hardest. Unfortunately, conflict is inevitable. I cannot protect those who do not wish to be protected. Nor can I protect them always from the actions of others who wish to continue to oppress and segregate the masses. Hate breeds discontent and pain, which broils to the surface. It will come, and there will be a time when all need to pick a side to defend, possibly with their lives." He drops down to settle on Backdrop's shoulders...because condors like him never care if someone wants them on a shoulder or not. It's a status symbol! Honest! "I do not want to see others who share in my circumstance of life suffer so much, and so dearly, that I made my choice. No mech will ever oppress me or my brethren again. No matter what it costs me." "Big words," Swivel says. "Impressive words," she adds. "But I'm with Backdrop. People... people tryna do th'roight thin', 'n makin' big talk loik y'are now, impressed some of, er, our friends. So they did somethin' 'bout it. around 60 000 innocents died 'coz they listened t'folk loik you, and it dinna gain enthin'." Swivel crosses her arms over her chest. "But somethin's gotter be dun. It... it just gotter be done.... carefully.... an though folk're bein' 'pressed 'n sufferin' in the meantime, I think, inther long run, fewer will die or suffer worse if this is taken' slowly 'n carefully." Swivel sighs and glances about herself sadly. "Yeah. You and your 'brethren'. Everybody else can suck a pipe, right?" Backdrop snorts as he stares at the condor on his shoulder; cynicism! Behold in the cynicism! "Can't really blame you for that --" Looks like he's going to anyway, though. "-- but you're off protecting your own, and the little guys that -- yes, SIXTY THOUSAND died and no one even BLINKED. You're not going to look at anyone else that goes like they did, either, probably, but you'll still be wrapped up in that... That smug... That smugness. The smugness you have right now." Oh, if only he had a better vocabulary. "That high smugness of BELIEVING you're totally in the right!" A glare is sent at Buzzsaw; the condor on Backdrop's arm is given a little shake as he opens his mouth to say something. But then Swivel gives her speech. Backdrop turns to stare, slightly agape. He's clearly stunned. "THAT'S been your plan this whole time?!" Buzzsaw nods. "Admirable. I could never do that, not as I am." He looks back at Backdrop, almost expecting him to say something... Go on. Say it....SAY IT.... He keeps a level gaze with his current perch. "I lament every life that cannot be saved, which is another reason why I speak as I do. I am no politician." Swivel glances at Backdrop. She then looks a bit sheepish. "Not 'zactly. I think... somewhere in the back o' me mind it was... but I 'adn't really, REALLY made it... um... realised it in words 'til really recently. Iffin' 'en I knew..." she pauses. She calmer her body language and takes in a deep breath. She straightens her posture and lifts her chin. "I am learnin' 'ow to walk, talk, 'n act.... a'em. LearNING 'ow to walk, talk and act like an elite. I am in the IAA for so many reasons. I coona look at the other couriers 'coz I made their jobs 'ard by bein' stolen from. You were gonna try an' join, and I knew you were so skittish you'd be found out easy 'n get 'urt, an I dinna know wot I'd do if that 'appened. Blurr is a mess, 'n somethin' is goin' on in the IAA to make that... so I wanted t'try 'n find out more. An' athletes is oner the few ways summun moight b'able ta climb up in social standin'. So many reasons, but I dinna know I 'ad 'em all... not in words... not in a way I coo tell ya 'n 'ave it make sense." SWivel looks down. "Blurr's bad... in bad shape... I was tryna talk 'im down from goin' t'a reliquishment clinic. I think e's finally realisin' th'orrible thin's e's done an' I think it's eatin' 'im... but 'e kinna show that t'folk, 'else they'll... they'll..." Swivel frowns. "E's as much a victim 'as 'e is a victimizer 'n jus' LOOKIN' at 'im makes me sad." Swivel gazes at Buzzsaw. "D'ya 'ave a name? Mine's Swivel, but I figger y'already gathered tha'." Backdrop is just staring at Swivel. Still gaping! Looks like whatever he was going to say before is long forgotten. "...I could learn to be less skittish." Oh, he doesn't even sound like he believes that himself. "I could've been your backup or something." Is he STILL on about that? "It's dangerous to go alone." Buzzsaw nods. "Buzzsaw. Yes, I know your name. But it is always a pleasure to hear it directly." He thinks a moment and a thought comes to mind. "You know, you should work with Blast Off. He has a rather special skill when it comes to words and speechcraft." He clicks his beak and shifts on Backdrop's shoulder. "And, when you're working with us? You'll be watched over. Rest assured, my optics do not miss things, and if there was going to be trouble for you? I would handle it personally. Some of those in the higher echelons would go to great lengths to keep someone from stepping out of their caste. It threatens them." "Yer roight, Backdrop, an' I'm sorry. It's jus'... 'til I knew wot was wot, I dinna wanna tell ya t'come 'long coz I was sure you would... but you woona 'ad al th'facts. 'Coz I dinna know m'self wot all I was 'bout, it just... felt loik... something was there, somethin'... it's 'ard ta say." Swivel shrugs and laughs lightly at her inability to make sense. "'Ow kin I bring summon along on a quest 'en I dunno fer sure wot it all is? Ya gotta know wot yer gettin' inta. It's one thing ta.... know wot I'll never b'able ta 'scribe wot went through my mind... so mebbe... accpet my apology fer not includin' ya?" Swivel raises a singular optic ridge at Buzzsaw, smiling. "Yanno yer stuff, Buzzsaw. I's already learnin' from...." she coughs. "I am already learnin' from Blast Off 'ow to speak and act well. E' is bein' SO patient w'me. I coona do this w'out 'im.' So many new names! Backdrop frowns a little at yet more information to remember. "I'm S -- Backdrop." He makes a face. "...I'm sorry, Swivel. Everything is just... I WANT to help you, I just don't know how else but by going IN there with you..." Backdrop starts to look a little distressed. "I want to get them back, too." "I make a point to know things." Buzzsaw looks back at Backdrop and thinks a moment. "It can happen, Backdrop. Given time, proper preparation, and solid support and backing, you can be anything." He settles himself comfortably on his 'perch'. "If you would be willing to give us a chance. You could work with Blast Off as well, get some touch-up work, learn how to blend in...keep an eye on your friend." For a moment or two Swivel has a thinking expression on her face. "I know O'Rod 'as done a lot for you, for us. But, mebbe it woona 'urt t'meet Soundwave 'n 'ear 'im out? I think... 'e... e'd unnerstand ya. An' you coo tell 'im 'bout... yer... uh... origins." Swivel glances between Buzzsaw and Bakcdrop. "Coo... coo you innerduce 'em?" she inquires. "I dunna feel it's my place t'do so. But Soundwave seemed so wise 'en I talked t'im. A bit intimidatin' a'first, but 'en I 'gan t'feel really comfortable 'round 'im." Suddenly, Backdrop looks quite nervous. He looks from Swivel to Buzzsaw -- who's still on his shoulder, actually -- and back to Swivel. "Can we trust these people? Do we really KNOW we can trust them?" Buzzsaw nods curtly. "Consider it done." He looks at Backdrop and lets out a soft hiss, like an exhale. "Backdrop, Soundwave and I, those like us, we started in the slums. Less-than-nothings. We are the same as you on so many levels. We are brothers, you and I. If you cannot trust your brothers and sisters," there's a light motion towards Swivel, "who can you trust, then?" "I dunno 'bout trustin' Blast Off with THAT sorter stuff. E's my teacher, not my... uh woter word... person ya tell secrets to. But... try talkin' ta Soundwave, 'n decide fer yerself if ya think y'kin trust 'im. It's 'ard t'say why I trust 'im. I jus'...." She shrugs her shoulders. "It's somethin' y'kin decide once y'meet 'im." Swivel looks a bit iffy about the talk of brotherhood, but keeps quiet on the matter. Hesitantly, Backdrop nods. "...Okay. I can meet this Soundwave guy. Couldn't hurt just to meet him." A pause. "Well, okay, theoretically, it could, but if YOU think it's a good idea, Swivel..." Buzzsaw nods. "I will let him know. Rest assured, we will look forward to it." He looks at Backdrop a moment. "You accomodate myself rather well, you know." He takes a moment to just get comfortable. Yep... "I think it's worth tryin'. But make yer own decisions. I moight not 'ave been on m'game 'bout 'im, an if ya find ya dunna think y'kin trust 'im, dun feel the need to jus 'coz I do." Swivel has an air of caution about her, as though she's realised her power of influence and is trying to use to responsibly. Backdrop gives Buzzsaw a somewhat amused look as he gets comfortable. "For some reason, I keep thinking you'd be a pretty nifty hat. Just... Up there, glaring at people." He looks back to Swivel, calmer now than before. "Yeah. I don't have to share too much. Okay." Buzzsaw nods, stretching his wings. "Well, glad we could make progress on that." He settles his wings down, folding them snug against his frame. "So, while I am here, I would be remiss to not offer assistance if any were required. Is there anything I can do for either of you two?" Swivel folds her arms over her chest, once again tilting her head from side to side. It seems to be a frequent form of body language from the femme, and it has something of a ponderous look to it. "Wellum... n'sure. Came 'ere ta make sure Backdrop's a'ight, meant ta jus chat friendly loik, mebbe play a game coz I totally did NOT leave 'is loif, 'n....... nope. Nuthin' I kin ask ya er roight now." "Oh!" Backdrop perks up. "Oh, about that. I, uhm, the whole thing wound up being an allergic reaction." A shrug is sent at Swivel. "I'm apparently allergic to protonic acids. The medics said it was one of those things people usually don't find out until they come in contact with it, so... That is a thing." Buzzsaw clicks his beak, giving that shoulder of Backdrop's a squeeze as the mech shrugs... Easy now... He spreads his wings once things stabilize and flits up to a spot where he can take off with more ease (and less smacking Backdrop in the head with his wings). "Well, in that case, I shall see you both later." "Bye Buzzsaw ya cutie! Say 'ello t'Ravage fer me!" Oh. He'd love that. Not. Swivel watches the bird carefully get into position to take off. "Yanno, 'e really does make an awesome 'at. Speakin' o' 'ats, seen much o' Moonlight? I dunno if I ever really 'ad th'chance ta 'spress m'thanks t'er fer 'elpin' me get you 'n somer th'others saved." Swivel is silent for a moment. "So.. allergy eh? Tha's weird. I 'ope I dun 'ave any o' 'em. Oh.... so... good, still, t'know wot t'avoid, roight? We shoo go play a game o' some sort. Mebbe y'kin show me th'game you was playin' all that time ago with stackin' things.... I saws you 'n th'others playin' it 'fore we really knew each other."